


Now It’s a Big Long Thing

by Sadbhyl



Series: Smith & Harkness [4]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures, Sarah Jane Smith (Big Finish Audio), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obviously an investigative journalist investigates.  But what Sarah finds isn’t what she expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now It’s a Big Long Thing

And just like that, Sarah was in.

She could tell the others weren’t happy about the decision, but she was equally sure they weren’t going to air their grievances in front of her. That was fine. They could bicker and squabble all they wanted, as long as she stayed. What she needed wouldn’t take too long, anyway.

They’d set her up in the commissary while they had a meeting, which Sarah interpreted as reading Jack the riot act. The commissary wasn’t exciting. A small kitchenette, the usual sorts of vending machines, making Sarah wonder just who had the contract for supplying them. A couple of comfortable-looking couches were arranged in front of a big high def telly.

And there was a phone.

She didn’t even bother to mess with the surveillance. Pulling out her smartphone, she studied it in simulated anxiousness before crossing to the phone. Blocking the view of the camera, she slid the small probe into the wire socket on the base of the phone before dialing Nat’s public number. It was safe. These people probably already had Nat’s and Josh’s listings. Let them listen in.

“This is Nat,” her friend’s voice chimed in tensely on the other end even as the screen on Sarah’s modified Blackberry sprang to life, stolen images and data flashing across the screen as K-9’s modifications drew it out of the interconnected data and communications system supporting Torchwood’s activities and sent it through undetectable encryption back to K-9’s data banks, patched through Natalie’s phone.

“Hi, Nat, it’s Sarah.”

“Well, it’s about time you called!” Anyone listening in would hear just what Sarah and Nat had planned, an innocuous conversation with some veiled references to the current situation, leaving the spies none the wiser to how much was actually being communicated.

“Sorry. There’s some kind of interference here. I can’t call out on the mobile.”

“Did you get in?”

“I did.” Sarah’s eyes scanned the images flashing across the four inch screen almost too fast to register. “But I’m going to be incommunicado for a while. I didn’t want you to worry.”

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Nat was sticking to the script, but Sarah could hear the genuine concern in her voice.

“I’ll be _fine_ , Natalie. You worry too—”

Even at these high speeds, an image caught her attention. She scrolled back through the data, searching for it again.

“Sarah?”

There it was. A security capture from a CCTV camera in Millennium Plaza, about a hundred meters directly above where she was standing. An anachronistic blue police call box with four people standing outside. She recognized Rose and Mickey, and the tall, working class fellow had to be the Doctor. Had to be, because he was the only one of the group she didn’t recognize. The fourth, with his Hollywood good looks and military bearing, had become all too familiar to her over the past few hours.

“Sarah?” Nat’s insistent voice recalled her. “Are you alright? You’re scaring me.”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine,” Sarah answered distractedly. “Look, I’ll call you again in the next couple of days, yeah?”

“Sarah, wait!”

But she’d already hung up the phone, transfixed by the image in front of her and everything it implied, one glaring question standing out from all the others.

If Jack Harkness had traveled with the Doctor, why was he now with the one organization whose primary directive was defense against the alien menace, beginning with the Doctor himself?

So much for this being a quick job…


End file.
